


The Wandering Werewolf

by Wereflamingo



Series: Joy Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Kink, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added for later chapters, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: So how did Remus come to sleep with so many people by the age of sixteen? Detailing some of the excellent sexual adventures of Remus Lupin, sex fiend.





	1. Robbie Carmichael - First Times

**Author's Note:**

> So this might end up having more cohesive story than I anticipated, but the general idea is a bunch of sex scenes with different characters. Chapter names include the names of the characters, so you can skip the ones you'd rather not read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robbie Carmichael is both very good looking and very annoying, and Remus worries a lot about safety while still managing to forget about STIs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie Carmichael is an OC and I rather like him. If not for him I would have given up on the whole thing and just posted the Remus/Peter chapter separately. Yes, there's a Remus/Peter chapter. No, you don't have to read it.

All in all, Remus Lupin thought his first sexual experience had gone quite well, considering the unexpected way it came about.

You see, Remus Lupin didn't date. He couldn't. If he did, if he let anyone close, they might discover his secret. Anyone who paid too much attention could notice the pattern, and of course evidence of his lycanthropy was abundant on his body in the form of scars.

Avoiding dating was usually quite easy, because being quiet in public and decidedly average looking, he never got much attention. But a teenage boy is a teenage boy, and Remus Lupin at fifteen couldn't help but  _want_.

And what he wanted was Robbie Carmichael. Carmichael was a sixth year Ravenclaw and very good looking. Remus watched him discreetly at meals and in the halls, but apparently not as discreetly as he'd hoped, because Carmichael cornered him in the library one day.

"Lupin," he said, sitting down at Remus's table.

"Carmichael," replied Remus. He was chuffed to be getting attention from his crush, but he was also confused. They'd never spoken before.

"I noticed you watching me," said Carmichael in a low voice.

Remus looked around, panicked, but no one was paying attention to them. He had never meant to draw Carmichael's attention. Was he going to start a fight? Surely not in the library. No, that wasn't it. Carmichael's smug look finally registered with Remus. Carmichael was _interested_. Remus smirked lightly. "What of it?" he said.

"You're not bad looking, Lupin."

Remus didn't know whether he was supposed to be flattered by the lukewarm compliment. He guessed Carmichael was trying to simultaneously make the first move and play hard to get, which, despite his complete lack of experience, he couldn't help but find ridiculous. "Glad you think so," he said, opting to return the overly cool facade. "Is there a point? Only I was studying."

Carmichael looked around surreptitiously, and then leaned in to whisper in Remus's ear. "I'll suck your cock for you."

Remus shivered. His hormones had been going completely haywire since the beginning of the year. Now it was late spring and he was beyond desperate for some action. He would have preferred to start with a snog, and someone his own age perhaps, but he wasn't going to be picky, not when someone as fit as Carmichael was offering. "Alright," he said.

"Good," said Carmichael, still whispering close to Remus's ear. "Meet me at the top of the astronomy tower at eleven o'clock tonight."

Remus frowned. Even though Carmichael seemed genuinely interested, meeting late at night seemed risky. It could still be an ambush. "No," he said. "Here. Now."

Carmichael breathed in sharply. "Someone will see," he said.

"In the stacks," said Remus in what he later thought of as a flash of genius. "Alchemy section." The alchemy section was in the very back and usually deserted, as the subject hadn't been taught at Hogwarts in the last decade.

Carmichael nodded, and rose from his seat. "Come on Lupin, I'll show you where you can find more information for your essay," he said, a little louder than necessary.

Remus rolled his eyes at the obvious cover up, but followed, leaving his things at the table under a subtle biting protection charm. When he reached the Alchemy section, Carmichael pulled him behind a bookcase, crowding him into the wall. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Remus's head and kissed him. It was Remus's first kiss. It was a mash of lips with not much finesse, but he rather enjoyed the urgency of it. His cock was definitely taking notice.

Being manhandled by a stranger, however, was less fun, and also dangerous. He could hold his own, even though Carmichael was older and bigger, but the other boy didn't need to know that. It seemed more prudent to Remus not to let Carmichael get used to pushing him around in the first place. He pushed him off gently but firmly. "Wait," he said.

Carmichael watched Remus set up a couple of wards to warn them if anyone was approaching. "Didn't think you had it in you, Lupin," he said, smirking.

Remus snorted. "Were you hoping for an innocent little fourth year to corrupt? I'm not stupid and I'm not easy to control," he said as he pushed past Carmichael deeper behind the wall of bookcases. "Now what was that about cocksucking?"

"Relax, Lupin," said Carmichael, following him in. "I didn't pick you because you were younger, I picked you because you were obviously interested. There aren't that many options when you like cock. So let's see it, yeah?"

Remus hiked up his robes and unbuttoned his fly, pulling his cock out through the flap in his boxers. It was barely half hard, his arousal at Carmichael's brash proposition quelling at his annoying behavior.

Carmichael didn't seem to mind. He dropped to his knees and took Remus's cock entirely into his mouth. Remus hissed and closed his eyes. It took him just a few seconds to get fully hard again. Carmichael started bobbing up and down on his cock, sucking on the up stroke, and Remus's head fell back onto the wall behind him.

Fully hard, Remus's cock did not fit into the other boy's mouth anymore, and he was using his hand to wank the base of it. Suddenly, the hand disappeared and Remus's cock was somehow again entirely engulfed in wet heat. Remus's eyes flew open, and he glanced down to see Carmichael had indeed managed to swallow his cock entirely. How, he thought, bewildered. He leaned sideways a little to get a better look, and saw Carmichael's throat working. Ohh. So that was the source of the wonderful squeezing he felt at the head of his cock.

Carmichael's hand was working furiously at his own cock, which Remus couldn't get a good view of, but the idea was still amazing. Remus had never seen another person wank, never considered how hot it would be.

Tentatively, he placed a hand on the back of Carmichael's buzzed head, and was rewarded by a moan, the vibrations of which he could feel along his own cock. His hips bucked, and Carmichael's hand went to his hip to still him. "I'm gonna-" Remus tried to tell Carmichael, who moved his hand to Remus's arse, pulling Remus greedily into him, and Remus felt his orgasm rise, spilling in Carmichael's hot mouth.

He let his head drop back again while Carmichael licked hungrily at the last drops of come still coming out of him, finally giving a strangled moan just as Remus was about to push him away from his over-sensitive cock. Remus slid to the ground, staring at the splatters of come on Carmichael's hand and robes.

"You like come?" asked Carmichael, holding his hand out towards Remus's face.

Remus's eyes widened in surprise when he realized what Carmichael was asking. "Never tried it," he said.

Carmichael rose to his knees from where he was sitting back on his heels, wincing. "Stupid stone floor. I keep forgetting the cushioning charm and then I'm too distracted. Anyway, you can taste it in my mouth if you like."

Remus leaned forward and met him halfway in a kiss, more refined than the previous one. It was less rushed and more sensual and tasted salty and bitter. Remus made a face, but then dipped his tongue into Carmichael's mouth for a second taste.

"It's an acquired taste," said Carmichael when they finally parted.

"It's terrible," said Remus, "but I can tell I'm already well on my way to acquiring it." His erection hadn't even subsided completely yet, and it was already coming back. The terrible taste was part of the charm, part of the dirty feel of it.

Carmichael laughed. "I know what you mean." He eyed Remus's lap with interest. "You seem to be up for another round already. Impressive."

"I get like that sometimes," said Remus noncommittally. The moon was drawing near, which was part of the reason he accepted the proposition in the first place, ignoring the alarm bells going off in his head telling him to give the whole thing up and run, and turning to sarcasm and false bravado to protect himself.

"I can keep going," said Carmichael. "You have a lovely cock."

Remus considered it. Now that he'd scratched the itch, it was easier to resist temptation. "Better get cleaned up before someone gets suspicious and comes looking," he said.

Carmichael sighed regretfully. "I suppose you're right. I'd never have done it here in the first place if you didn't already have me by the balls."

"Have you by the balls?" asked Remus. "You were almost acting like you were doing me a favor."

"Yeah, I may have been trying to impress you," said Carmichael sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Ended up being impressed instead."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm fairly impressed by what happened after you stopped talking," said Remus.

"You're a sarcastic little shit, aren't you, Lupin?"

Remus grinned. "You seem to like it well enough."

"Yeah, alright," Carmichael admitted as he finished straightening his robes. "Let's maybe start over. Hi," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Robbie."

Remus snickered, but shook it. "Nice to meet you, Robbie, I'm Remus. Wanna suck my cock again sometime soon?"

"Dammit, Lupin, you ruined it!"

"Did I?" asked Remus, smirking. "Because I actually think you just ruined it, _Carmichael_."

Carmichael grit his teeth. "You're lucky you have such a nice cock, Lupin," he said. "I'll see you around, and don't tell anyone, yeah?"

And that was that. Pretty good, right? Remus might have had to spend the night panicking over lycanthropy and bodily fluids and ask Madam Pomfrey some embarrassing questions in the morning, but at least he got a very informative book on protective charms out of it. It had been a learning experience, and Remus hoped it marked the start of a much more comprehensive educational journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Mark McKinnon, who thinks safe is boring


	2. Mark McKinnon - Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus learns that there's more than one way to be safe and that Mark McKinnon is not as innocent as he appears to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark McKinnon is also an OC. Yes, he's related to Marlene. 
> 
> Huge thanks to NachoDiablo and Mirgaxus for the beta and cheerleading. Any remaining mistakes and oddities you find are probably because I was just too obstinate.

Initially, Remus wasn't sure about Mark McKinnon. Mark was his partner for the term's Herbology project. He was in Hufflepuff, and suitably angelic. Cherubic, really, with his blond curls and rosy cheeks. And Remus was quite sure cherubic Mark McKinnon was giving him the eye. Except when he wasn't, because Mark was suddenly behaving entirely normally again. Remus was extremely confused, wondering if perhaps he had started hallucinating in his teenage hormonal haze. It didn't become any easier when he started dreaming about Mark, dreams that were not very explicit and yet somehow still unbearably hot, leaving him desperate for release. It was driving him crazy.

And it's not like he was sexually frustrated. Quite the opposite. He and Robbie were still going strong, the fling between them having survived the summer and the start of the year, which was a busy exam year for both of them. Their relationship had morphed into something easier, friendlier. He genuinely liked Robbie now, enjoying their mildly antagonistic banter. Sometimes they were almost romantic, but Remus knew he had to keep his distance, or else he would soon be expected to take off his clothes. Not that it was difficult, Robbie could still be a bit of an arse sometimes.

One Sunday afternoon Remus was catching his breath sprawled over Robbie's firm chest behind the greenhouses, still tasting Robbie's come on his lips. Robbie had been reluctant to let Remus return his spectacular blowjobs, claiming it made him feel like he was taking advantage of Remus because of the age difference between them. Remus had snorted at that and informed him he was not in fact any older while receiving a blowjob than he was while giving one. "And frankly," he had told Robbie, "I am quite aware that you're not doing me any favors here. I might enjoy it, but I know you suck my cock for your own gratification, so stop being such a hypocrite. I want in. It looks fucking hot."

And it was. Remus adored sucking cock. Handjobs and frotting could be fun, but experiencing his partner's body through his mouth and tongue was his absolute favorite. Remus was reminded of his favorite dream about Mark, in which he was slowly and deliberately licking Mark's neck. His cock stirred, and he was contemplating another round when Robbie's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Something on your mind, Lupin?" he said smugly. " _Someone_ on your mind?"

Remus flushed. "What are you on about, Carmichael?" he asked, pretending to be confused.

"I'm not thick, Remus. It's not like I mind anyway, it's just funny watching you two circle each other."

"Who are you talking about?" For a moment Remus really wasn't sure if he was discovered, or if this was about something else entirely, that he didn't even realize himself.

"McKinnon, of course. You should go for it, the bloke has had cow eyes for you since the beginning of term." Remus and Mark had been paired together in the first week of term, which also happened to be the first time they'd spoken since second year.

"Has he really?" Remus couldn't help asking. "I've been getting mixed signals so I thought I might be misinterpreting him."

"Nah, those are just his pathetic attempts at staying in the closet. He's terrified of his family finding out, apparently they think it's a sin. Supposedly it's because they're Christian. A load of tripe if you ask me, Absalom Smith's family is Christian too, and _he_ took his boyfriend home for Christmas."

"Absalom Smith has a boyfriend?" How did Robbie even know all that?

"Don't get jealous now," said Robbie, smirking. "The point is, he fancies you."

"And you really don't mind?"

"Of course not. We're not exclusive, you and I, you know that."

"Yeah," said Remus, "but-"

"But nothing," replied Robbie. "He's cute and he's interested. You're obviously intrigued. Go get him. Tell me how it was. Bring him around for a threeway."

Remus raised his hand and blindly pushed it into Robbie's face, pushing his head back. "Arse."

Robbie chuckled. "Just saying. I wouldn't mind."

Remus rose reluctantly to a sitting position. "Alright, I better get going."

"Hit me up if you have any news," said Robbie, smirking.

"Sure thing," said Remus. "We'll meet for gossip and handjobs as soon as I have something to tell."

Robbie rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Remus."

"See ya," replied Remus as he got to his feet. When he reached the corner, he stopped and turned back. "Thanks, Robbie," he said. Sarcasm aside, Robbie had been helpful and supportive.

"No problem, hot stuff," said Robbie, and Remus didn't even bother to roll his eyes as he left. Robbie would always be Robbie.

* * *

 

Remus was disappointed. Mark had certainly said yes quite easily, after swearing Remus to absolute secrecy, but their encounters were rather lukewarm. Mark just wasn't reacting much. Even though Remus could feel Mark's erection if he pressed up against him, he showed no passion. He would give Remus significant glances, trying to get Remus to touch his cock, but Remus was so turned off he had no desire to do so. He tried to ask Mark if he actually fancied him, but Mark swore up and down that he did. Remus wondered if it was true that nice guys were all bad at sex. He wondered what that said about himself.

One night they were kissing in a broom closet and Remus was getting exceedingly bored. He was contemplating calling the whole thing off, when he suddenly felt Mark's hands reaching under his jumper. Remus could not let Mark touch his skin there, which was badly and suspiciously scarred. Without thinking, he grabbed Mark's hands and moved them together behind Mark's back, holding them there. Mark's reaction floored him. Quiet, passionless Mark actually cried out, and his hips bucked wildly against Remus's. Remus stared at him, wondering where _that_ had come from. He wanted more.

He was snapped out of his stupor by Mark's struggles to get free of his grip. "Sorry," he said, embarrassed, and let go.

"No!" cried Mark, not moving his arms from behind his back. "Don't stop, keep me trapped."

Remus frowned. "But you were trying to get away," he argued.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to let me!"

"Oh." Remus blinked. "You like that, then?"

Remus could see Mark nod in the dim wandlight, not meeting his eyes.

"Alright," said Remus, and moved Mark's arms above his head, backing him into a shelf.

 Mark's breathing became heavy, and his mouth fell open. "Yesss," he hissed.

Encouraged, Remus kissed him again, this time making sure to be in control. He transferred both of Mark's wrists into one hand, lowering the other one straight to Mark's crotch, which he grabbed roughly.

Mark whimpered and pushed up against his hand. Remus bit Mark's lip and ground his cock into his thigh. He squeezed Mark's cock and balls rhythmically through his robes until Mark's cock was so temptingly hard he just had to grip it, bunching the fabric around it and wanking it as best he could.  He leaned his weight heavily on Mark's raised arms and kissed him roughly, and Mark came suddenly with a choked sob, wetness seeping through his robes under Remus's hand. 

"Merlin, Mark," said Remus, letting go of Mark's arms. He was very hard. "I don't want to hurt you, but I’d very much like to see you like this again."

"It's nice when it hurts a little," said Mark weakly, still breathing heavily.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, yeah?"

"Yeah," said Mark. "Don't stop."

"But you've already come," said Remus, surprised.

"Doesn't matter. I want you to use me. Do whatever you want with me. Make me do whatever _you_ want."

Remus hesitated for a moment, but then growled and kissed Mark again, half kiss, half bite. He rutted against him roughly. "Turn around," he said, "and get naked."

Mark complied, and Remus palmed himself through his jeans, amazed. "On your knees," he said.

Mark got on his knees. "Spread them," said Remus. He never got to see Robbie naked, made sure not to, so as not to be expected to get naked himself. The lewd image of Mark naked on spread knees in front of him made his cock jolt. Remus wanted to make it even better. "Move back a little," he commanded, taking two steps back to make room for him. Mark crawled backwards towards Remus, and rose back onto his knees in the same spread position. "Good," said Remus. He pushed at Mark's shoulders, and Mark went willingly, bending forward at the waist and laying his cheek on the floor. His arse was now up in the air, heavy balls visible underneath.

Remus got to his knees, casting the cushioning charm Robbie always forgot. He put both his hands on Mark's buttocks, and bit one, enjoying the juicy flesh between his teeth. Mark moaned loudly. Remus suddenly remembered they hadn't cast a silencing charm, because they'd never been loud before. He cast it, and then cast cleaning and protective charms at Mark's arsehole and balls. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do, but it was definitely going to involve his mouth and tongue and the mouthwatering sight in front of him. He pried Mark's arms off the floor, raising them behind him again, and holding them down against Mark's lower back.

But no, he did know what he wanted to do. He licked at Mark's hole, causing Mark to cry out. Remus stabbed his tongue viciously at the opening, and felt the muscle give way. He moved his tongue around, trying to push it in deeper. When he could enter no further, he bit Mark's buttock again, and then the juncture between arse and thigh. With the thumb of his free hand, he massaged Mark's hole.

"Remus!" gasped Mark. "Fuck me!"

Remus froze. That was far beyond what he had intended to do. "Have you done it before?" he asked.

"No, and I really want to."

"Neither have I. I don't want to hurt you."

"You have to use spit," said Mark.

"Merlin's tits, Mark," said Remus exasperatedly. He'd visited the public library that summer and spent some time looking through sex manuals. Some had been very outlandish and confusing, and there had been barely any information on sex between two men, but he'd still managed to glean some useful information. "You need proper lubricant for anal sex," he told Mark.

"I don't care if it hurts, please!"

Remus thought that was a distinctly bad idea. He tightened his grip on Mark's wrists, and pushed harder at his hole, which gave way a little. Remus draped himself over Mark's back, and finally fulfilled his fantasy of licking Mark's neck. Mark was moaning loudly, and his arse was tight around the tip of Remus's thumb. Remus bit his ear, and then whispered, "I think you like it better when I decide, and I've decided I want to fuck your mouth."

"Yes!" moaned Mark raggedly, pushing back against Remus's thumb.

Remus pulled it out. He brought Mark up to his knees again, and stood. "Turn around."

Mark turned, bringing his face very close to Remus's clothed erection. Remus opened his flies and pulled out his cock. Mark rubbed his cheek against it and Remus gasped. "Suck it," he said.

Mark hurried to comply, and Remus held the base of it, feeding it into Mark's mouth. Remus couldn't believe he was allowed to do this, let alone encouraged. It seemed condescending and demeaning, but so very very hot.

Mark slurped appreciatively and Remus threaded his fingers into Mark's curly blond hair, and tugged a little. Mark moaned loudly, and Remus's hips bucked at the sensation, causing another moan. Remus soon started fucking Mark's mouth in earnest, guiding him lightly with his hands. It was hotter that way, pretending he was holding Mark's head to his cock with no option of escape, even though in reality he moved Mark's head only a little and his grip was weak, and he was doing most of the work with his hips, leaving Mark ample space behind him to move back if he wanted to.

Which is exactly what Mark did just a moment later, looking up at him as he begged hoarsly, "Please come on my face."

Remus pulled him back onto his cock, pumping his hips faster. He saw Mark's hands going behind his back, as though he wanted them to still be held there, and the pure bliss on his face tipped Remus over the edge. He pulled Mark off roughly, spurting on his face as requested. He collapsed to his knees, pushing Mark back until he was lying on the dusty floor.

"Now you're going to come," he told him. Bracing his arm on Mark's chest, Remus took Mark's cock into his mouth and sucked hard. Mark came immediately, with a whimper. Remus reached up to kiss him, his mouth full of come, causing Mark to whimper again. Remus collapsed on top of him, spent.

They lay there for a few minutes, heavy breathing gradually evening out.

"Was it alright?" asked Remus anxiously. "It wasn't too much, was it?"

"No," said Mark. "It was brilliant. I like to feel dirty while I'm doing it. I like that it's bad. But I also like that it's just a game, that I can trust you to stop if it gets too much and you're not really an arse like some guys."

Wow, thought Remus. What kind of guys had Mark been with? He suddenly felt thankful for Robbie's benevolent arseholishness. He rolled off of Mark, so as not to crush him, and found his wand, casting _Terego_ at Mark's face and lap.

"Thanks," said Mark tiredly. "I know you don't want to be with me and that's okay, but I'm glad you're willing to give me this. Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Remus didn't know what to say. It was true, Mark was nice and apparently also very hot when you pushed the right buttons, but they didn't really have anything in common except sex. "It's, uh, my pleasure?" said Remus, giggling a little. "I wish you'd told me, though. Could have saved us a lot of boring snogs."

"Didn't think you'd be interested," said Mark, smiling sheepishly. "I still want you to fuck me, though."

"I'll consider it," said Remus. It was tempting. Here was a guy who was probably getting off on being the only one naked, he wouldn't expect Remus to be naked to fuck him. But fucking was different from a bit of rough play. Rough play was like play wrestling; he had some experience with that, and had a pretty good idea of what was okay and what wasn't. Fucking, however, he knew very little about.

But oh, Remus had a new favorite. He was already thinking up a number of incredibly dirty things he could have Mark do, and he would certainly be useful in letting off some steam before the moon. His attraction to Mark now was nothing like it had been in the beginning, a simple appreciation of beauty and some flirting. Now, it was Mark's restless wantonness that pulled Remus to him like a magnet. He sighed. He was going to be dreaming of Mark even more than before, and he suspected these dreams would no longer be lacking in explicit detail. No rest for the wicked, he thought, smirking to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up - Lily Evans, whose body cannot be learned from a textbook, thank you very much.


End file.
